Kinshi Matawa Denai?
by Exotan Ell
Summary: mama Luhan menikah lagi dengan pria korea, ia mempunyai adik tiri dari baba barunya tapi mereka tidak tinggal bersama selama beberapa tahun. Luhan ada seorang ulzzang dunia maya berkebangsaan China. ia punya seorang teman ulzzang berkebangsaan korea, mereka sangat akrab. dan tanpa Luhan ingin tau siapa temannya, ia mematokan hatinya pada orang itu. HUNHAN/ inces/
1. Chapter 1

**Kinshi Matawa De…nai?**

Prolog….

Sehun – Luhan

ELL

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapkan bantal karna ini FF yang bikin ngantuk

.

.

"mama, mana mereka?"

"sabar sayang, mereka pasti datang."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan mengehela napas bosan. Ia sudah duduk berjam-jam bersama mamanya di sofa café menunggu orang yang akan di perkenalkan sebagai calon baba barunya.

Luhan berpikir orang yang akan menjadi baba barunya adalah orang yang tidak pernah tepat waktu. Baru begini saja dia sudah membuat orang menunggu.

"sabar sayang, mereka tentu lama karna harus melintasi lautan untuk bertemu." Bujuk mamanya melihat tingkah Luhan yang bergerak sana sini karna bosan.

Memang benar, baba barunya harus melintasi lautan kalau ingin bertemu mamanya. Karna Luhan dan mamanya berada di China, sedangkan baba barunya berada di Korea. Luhan juga tidak tau, bagaimana cara mamanya bisa bertemu dengan calon baba barunya itu. Luhan tidak tertarik untuk bertanya.

Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu hanya mengangguk malas sebelum menghela napas yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ia tak perduli jika kata orang perbuatan itu membuat umurnya jadi pendek. Ia hanya terlalu bosan dan tak lama setelahnya ia mendaratkan pipinya di atas meja, jatuh tertidur

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bangun dengan pemandangan asing di suguhkan indera penglihatannya. Berada di atas ranjang yang tentu saja bukan miliknya dan ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih, abu-abu serta hitam. Sangat elegan.

Ia ingat dengan jelas terakhir kalinya ia berada di café dengan mamanya menunggu seseorang yang tak tepat waktu atau mungkin tak akan pernah datang. Entahlah, Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya karna ia jatuh tertidur sakin bosannya menunggu calon baba tak tepat waktu itu.

Mulutnya bungkam, matanya berkeliaran mengitari isi ruangan hingga berhenti menatap seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar tempatnya berada.

"oh? Anda sudah bangun?." Menurut Luhan, orang dengan pakaian seorang maid itu menanyakan hal yang jelas ia tau jawabannya. Tidak mungkin bukan? Matanya terbuka lebar dan ia di anggap sedang tidur?

Tapi? Siapa maid ini?

"di mana aku?" ucapnya serak. Maid itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya. Luhan juga baru sadar kalau maid itu tidak sendiri, ada 2 maid lainya di belakang maid itu. Hanya saja, tadi Luhan tak melihat mereka karna terhalang pintu

"kami di perintah tuan besar untuk mempersiapkan anda, tuan." Bukannya menjawab, maid itu malah member penuturan yang berbeda dari hasil yang di inginkan Luhan. Dan meski tidak mengerti, Luhan menurut saja ketika maid-maid itu mulai menuntunnya.

"di mana, mama?" tanyanya ketika ia sedang di mandikan

"setelah ini, anda akan bertemu dengannya, tuan."

Luhan berpikir kalau maid lainnya tidak bisa bicara karna dari tadi, hanya maid bersuara cempreng khas yeoja itu yang terus bicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari tadi Luhan terus bertanya, apa yang sudah terjadi saat ia tidur. Apa yang maid-maid itu lakukan mendandaninya selayak orang-orang yang akan pergi ke pertemuan resmi. Dan bukankah, mereka berkata ia akan bertemu mamanya setelah mereka selesai? Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan ia yang di antar seorang supir ke gereja? Apa mamanya ada di gereja? Tapi kenapa?

Luhan merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa. Mungkinkah ia berjalan saat tidur dan tersesat entah kemana? Karna jujur, selama perjalanan, ia tak tau tempat-tempat yang di lihatnya dari luar kaca mobil. Semua begitu asing. Ia coba bertanya pada sang supir tapi, supir itu diam saja hingga mereka sampai di sebuah gereja dan orang dewasa berjas hitam langsung menyambutnya, membukakan pintu dan menuntunnya keluar, memasuki gereja. Luhan hanya mengikuti tuntunan orang dewasa itu. Seperti tokoh dalam cerita yang hanya mengikuti jalan cerita sang penulis.

Luhan bukanlah bocah polos atau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau saat ini, gereja itu tengah mengadakan sesuatu yang besar. Ini bukan ibadah seperti biasa dan Luhan tidak ingat kalau tanggal china menetapkan hari ini sebagai hari yang bersejarah. Orang-orang di sana menoleh saat ia memasuki gereja, namun Luhan tak terlalu perduli. Ia hanya terus mengikuti orang dewasa yang menuntunnya hingga ke barusan kursi paling depan.

Beberapa orang dewasa yang terlihat sama dengan pria dewasa penuntunnya berdiri dan membungkuk hormat padanya. Jelas Luhan terheran-heran. Mereka bukan orang yang bekerja di gaji oleh mamanya, tapi, kenapa bersikap seperti itu?

Setelahnya mereka kembali berdiri tegak, orang yang menuntunnya tadi menyuruhnya duduk tepat di sebelah seorang namja kecil bertuxedo serba putih yang Luhan yakini, namja itu lebih muda darinya karna tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Luhan. Sadar sedang di tatapi, namja kecil itu menoleh sekilas dengan ekspresi datar. Luhan pikir ia bocah kecil tak tau sopan santun, di lihat dari manapun, bocah itu pasti tau kalau Luhan lebih tua darinya.

Tapi, Luhan tak ambil pusing dan segera duduk di sebelah namja kecil itu.

"di mana mama?" Tanya Luhan pada orang yang menuntunnya tadi "kau akan melihatnya, duduk saja dengan manis." Luhan menjauhkan kepelanya yang hendak di tepuk orang itu. Ia tak suka orang asing berbuat seperti itu padanya. Orang itu sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan menghadap ke depan.

Luhan juga baru sadar ada seorang namja dewasa berdiri di depan altar. Apa ia terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hingga tak menyadari keberadaan orang yang tengah menatapnya di depan altar itu ? Orang itu tersenyum padanya namun Luhan diam saja. Tak berniat sama sekali membalas senyumman pria berwajah tampan itu

Tak lama, semua orang berdiri. Luhan menampakan ekspresi bodoh karna bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi ia juga ikut berdiri. Telinganya menangkap suara yang mengalun indah berasal dari seorang pianis yang duduk di depan piano tak jauh dari tempatnya. Musiknya, terdengar seperti…iringan music pernikahan.

Otaknya sedang mencerna dan menyimpulkan sesuatu saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat mulutnya menganga. Ia tak perlu lagi berpikir dan menyimpulkan pemandangan yang adalah seorang wanita dengan balutan gaun pengantin berjalan serta sempat tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum pria yang dari tadi berdiri di atas altar meraih tangan wanita itu—mamanya

Ia memang setuju kalau mamanya menikah lagi. Tapi, apa harus ia bertemu baba barunya dengan cara seperti ini?

Eh? Tidak! Sebenarnya kalau ia tak tertidur saat di café. Mungkin baba barunya akan berbasa-basi dulu sebelum mengajaknya dan mamanya ke sini. Sekarang Luhan tau, ia berada di korea. Pantaslah hanya beberapa orang yang bicara padanya karna sebagian tidak mengerti bahasa China.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan kembali di buat bingung saat pulang ke rumah tadi yang ia yakini rumah baba barunya dan mendapati namja kecil berwajah datar, tak tau sopan santun yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya saat di gereja.

Ia ingin bertanya pada orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya tentang siapa namja kecil itu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat sepulang dari resepsi mamanya dan baba barunya di sebuah hotel seusai perikraran janji di gereja.

Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, tak perduli dengan pakaian resmi dan sepatunya yang masih lengkap. Ia hendak menutup mata saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati namja kecil tadi berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya datar. Sungguh Luhan tak mengerti kenapa ia terus melihat namja kecil itu.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Luhan dalam bahasa China.

"ini kamarku, kamarmu di sebelah." Bukannya menjawab, namja kecil itu malah memberi penuturan yang membuat Luhan merasa malu. Hei! Kamar ini benar-benar mirip dengan kamar tadi, tapi, nyatanya ia salah kamar. Dan apa tadi? Ini kamar namja kecil itu? Berarti namja itu juga tinggal di sini? Dan lagi, namja itu berbicara bahasa China? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Luhan turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar, namun saat ia melewati namja kecil tadi, ia kembali bertanya dan kali ini namja kecil itu menjawab sesuai pertanyaanya

"aku Oh Sehun. Adik tirimu."

Prolog END

Ell note :

Anyeong, ini FF barunya Ell.

Silahkan protes karna Ell belum nuntasin FF yang lain tapi udah buat yang baru. Yahh.. abis gimana, udah puny aide. Cuma kalau di tampung, entar keburu di post sama orang lain lagi ide yang sama kkk~

Ah, ya ini baru prolog. Ngebosanin yah? Hehe… makannya udah di warning


	2. Chapter 2

**Kinshi Matawa De…nai?**

1….

Sehun – Luhan

ELL

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerti, kenapa mamanya menyuruhnya tetap tinggal di China walau keluarga barunya berada di Korea. Mamanya hanya tidak mau ia mengalami kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi.

Tinggal berjauhan dengan mamanya tidak masalah bagi Luhan. Tapi, menyuruh neneknya datang mengawasi Luhan. Itu membuatnya jengah karna ia benar-benar tidak suka kehadiran nenek yang cerewet dan suka mengatur. Luhan pikir, mungkin ia akan pergi diam-diam ke tempat mamanya atau setidaknya akan lebih baik ia salah naik pesawat menuju China dan berujung ditempat lain dari pada harus bertemu neneknya di rumah. Tapi, nyatanya semua harapan tak ada yang terpenuhi, ia bahkan tak percaya bahwa dirinya betah berada di bawah lingkup yang sama dengan neneknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Mendengar celetohan tidak penting, mengerjakan apa kata orang tua itu, ia tak mau neneknya semakin berkicau kalau tak langsung menurut. Sungguh! Hidup Luhan yang tenang kini penuh kebisingan di mana-mana. Ia bahkan dapat membayangkan neneknya berdiri di depan kelas dan mengomentari semua tingkahnya yang—menurut neneknya—serba salah. Dan akhirnya memang serba salah karna ujung-ujungnya ia di marahi guru kelas.

Pulang sekolah adalah hal yang di benci Luhan karna ia akan bertemu dengan neneknya. Ia tak bisa mampir ke café, perpustakaan atau tempat-tempat lain seperti yang di lakukan teman-temannya sepulang sekolah. Wanita tua itu menyuruhnya pulang tepat waktu dan Luhan tak akan pernah membuat orang menunggu seperti apa yang di lakukan baba barunya dulu.

"nenek senang kau selalu tiba tepat waktu, ayo letakan tasmu dan kita makan bersama." Itu selalu neneknya ucapkan saat ia tiba di rumah sebelum ocehan tidak penting lainnya menyusul di meja makan.

"nenek dengar dari guru kursusmu, bahasa koreamu sudah cukup fasih." Gumaman kecil dari sang cucu membuat wanita tua yang rambutnya sudah memutih semua melanjutkan "sebenarnya nenek ingin terus menjagamu di sini." Luhan tak perduli "tapi, nenek juga punya tanggung jawab dengan cucu-cucu nenek yang lain." Luhan pikir, dari semua topic pembicaraan wanita tua di hadapanya, kali ini cukup menarik perhatian Luhan tapi, ia tetap tak bergeming, dan memilih makannannya, membiarkan wanita tua itu melanjutkan.

"anakku sangat merindukanmu." Luhan tau, hapir setiap mamanya menelepon, wanita itu selalu berkata bahwa ia merindukan Luhan. Tapi, nyatanya wanita itu tak pernah sekalipun menampakan wajahnya di hadapan Luhan selama 6 tahun belakangan. Ia berpikir bahwa semua kata-kata rindu adalah bualan dan mamanya pasti sekarang lebih menyayangi adik tirinya yang ada di korea dari pada Luhan anaknya sendiri. Luhan juga tau kalau neneknya tengah berbicara serius. Wanita tua itu tak bicara layaknya seorang raper seperti biasa.

"apa kau tidak merindukan mamamu?" jika Luhan bicara jujur, ia sangat sangat merindukan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Tapi, menyadari wanita itu yang tak pernah sekalipun menemuinya setelah pernikahan dengan pria korea itu membuat Luhan merasa marah. Ia dapat menerka kemana ujung pembicaraannya dengan wanita tua di hadapannya ini dan ia senang karna neneknya akan pergi. Hidupnya akan kembali tenang

"kalau nenek merindukan cucu nenek yang lain. Kunjungilah mereka, jangan bertingkah seperti anakmu. Dan jangan memikirkanku, aku akan ke tempat baba."

Wanita tua di hadapan Luhan terdiam sebelum meletakan sendoknya di atas piring dan menatap Luhan dengan raut yang sulit di artikan "siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu." Luhan merasa sesuatu yang buruk, tapi ia tak perduli jika neneknya berubah menjadi Outsider (Shin Ok-Cheul).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hhh….

Gendang telinga Luhan akan segera rusak kalau pamannya tak menghubungi wanita tua yang bisa mengalahkan Outsider dalam pengucapan suku kata paling cepat menurut Luhan.

Kakinya melangkah ke meja belajar dan meletakan tas di rak bersisihan dengan buku sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan komputernya dan mulai memasuki sebuah situs. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan 2 tahun belakangan.

#

Xiao Lu

Outsider memang tak terkalahkan!

3 menit yang lalu

Suka . komentar

104 menyukai ini

Odult : Dia di kalahkan, Rabel XD

Xiao Lu : kau bercanda? Jika tak secara resmi. Outsider akan selalu jadi pemenang

Other1 : dia memiliki sesuatu yang sama seperti 'si' dan 'er' denganku

Other 2 : bisa kau buatkan aku sign?

Other 3 : give me a sign, please~

Other 4 : aku penggemarmu, aku akan mendukung apapun pendapatmu

Other 5 : semua yang kau tulis terlihat menakjubkan

Odult : nyatanya semua orang mengenal yang lebih resmi.

Other 6 : aku pikir dia orang yang cerewet

Other 7 : dia punya lidah yang luar biasa

Xiao Lu : aku bicara tentang sesuatu yang tak terkalahkan

Odult : dia Rabel XD

Xiao Lu : itu hanya tentang bahasa. Kau bisa meminta Rabel XD melakukan rap dengan bahasa korea? Aku yakin, dia bahkan kalah jauh dengan Outsider yang belajar bahasa inggris.

Odult : jadi, apa masalahnya?

Xiao Lu : aku tidak tau sejak kapan kau bisa membacaku.

Odult : oh! Jika aku bisa membacamu lagi, wanita tua akan masuk dalam pembahasan?

Xiao Lu : kau melakukannya -_-

Other 3 : para ulzzang memang mempunyai ikatan. Aku akan menjadi shiper kalian. Maaf karna menyaksikan percakapan ini ^^v

Other 6 : ow ow aku tau ulzzang memiliki couple baru—OduLu ?

Other 5 : apapun aku tidak setuju! :

Other 8 : guys! Jangan ganggu pembicaraan mereka! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi sekarang mereka memiliki yang lebih private

#

Odult : jadi? Apa masalah wanita tua?

Xiao Lu : dia akan pergi

Odult : bukankah itu bagus? Kau menginginkannya selama ini bukan?

Xiao Lu : dia akan di gantikan wanita lainnya

Odult : maksudmu?

Xiao Lu : mama. Dia ada di Korea

Odult : maksudmu kau akan pergi menetap di Korea?

Xiao Lu : yeah!

Odult : bukankah kau pernah bilang merindukannya? Lalu, kenapa kau bersedih akan bertemu?

Xiao Lu : aku rasa dia tak menyayangiku lagi

Odult : kenapa?

Xiao Lu : aku sudah menceritakan seputar adik tiriku padamu bukan? Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menyimpulkannya kenapa mama tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya di hadapanku selama 6 tahun belakang. Ia lebih menyayangi anak barunya di Korea

….Tak ada balasan

Xiao Lu : hei? Kau masih di sanakan?

Odult : yeah, aku di sini, maaf tadi aku menerima pesan.

Xiao Lu : yeojachigu?

Odult : kau bercanda?

Xiao Lu : yeah, tidak mungkin orang sepertimu tak punya yeojachigu. Saat aku berkunjung di profilmupun hampir semua teman wanitamu ada di timeline.

Odult : oh, kau sering berkunjung ke pofilku? Kau fansku?

Xiao Lu : -_- ?

Odult : baiklah, lupakan. Jadi, bagaimana dengan Korea?

Xiao Lu : tak ada yang lebih baik dari China

Odult : kau yakin?

Xiao Lu : sangat yakin…dan hei? Kau…tinggal di Korea? Aku baru saja membaca data tentangmu. Apa itu benar?

Odult : yeah, seperti yang tertera di sana. Jadi, jangan berharap kita bertemu jika kau berada di Korea.

Xiao Lu : eh? Kenapa?

Odult : aku tidak seperti ini jika kau melihat diriku di kehidupan nyata

Xiao Lu : maksudmu, semua yang ada di album bukan fotomu? O.O

Odult : bukan itu! Tentu saja itu aku, hanya saja. Aish! Kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku jelaskan

Xiao Lu : jadi, penerbanganku 5 hari lagi setelah pengurusan surat pindah sekolah. So… kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Itu benar kau bersekolah di Hanyoung High School?

Odult : aku tak pernah menulis sesuatu yang mengada-ngada -_-

Xiao Lu : kalau begitu, aku akan bersekolah di sana. Ah, mungkin Korea akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa berteman di kehidupan nyata

Odult offline

#

Luhan menghela napas panjang seraya bersandar pada bangku belajarnya. Mata rusanya melihat malas layar computer yang tak henti-hentinya menampilkan pemberitahuan dan beberapa e-mai masuk. Matanya hanya terfokus pada tab putih kecil yang menampilkan percakapannya dengan seorang teman dunia maya—Odult—yang tiba-tiba off tanpa memberitau atau berpamitan setidaknya.

Korea tidak akan menyenangkan sekalipun ada Odult di sana. Semua sama saja membosankan dan hanya akan di gunakan saat perlu lalu di lantarkan kalau tak berguna lagi sebelum di sentuh saat memerlukannya lagi. Seperti TV, menonton kalau ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan, di matikan saat tak butuh lalu di nyalakan lagi saat butuh. Luhan rasa itu adalah dirinya untuk Odult.

Pemuda yang baru di ketahui Luhan berkebangsaan Korea itu dulu tak seperti Odult yang sekarang. Dulu Odult begitu rama saat berkenalan di dunia maya, namun, lama kelamaan ia terkesan sangat-sangat malas menanggapi Luhan. Tapi, ia memaksakan diri terlihat baik agar Luhan menganggapnya tau berterimakasih karna sudah membantunya selama ini dalam menemukan teman yang bisa mengangkat popularitas pemuda itu di dunia maya.

Luhan hanya tau Odult dunia maya. Ia tak pernah tau Odult di dunia nyata karna pemuda itu tak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya. Luhan merasa bodoh menceritakan semua tentang dirinya pada orang yang tak di kenalnya dengan jelas. Sial!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan melangkah malas-malasan di bandara Incheon. Benar-benar tak berminat dengan Korea, tapi ia sudah berada di sana. Berdiri di tengah orang-orang yang mencari keluarga mereka datang menjemput. Sementara Luhan? Hanya berbekal pesan dari mamanya ia mencari baner bertuliskan namanya yang di pegang seorang supir suruhan mamanya. Mama Luhan benar-benar tak menyayangi anak kandungnya lagi.

Tepat dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Ia melihat seorang ajjushi memegang sebuah baner bertuliskan namanya dalam bahasa China. Ajjushi itu juga melihatnya namun tidak yakin kalau Luhan adalah orang yang di cari. Hingga Luhan menghampirinya dan membungkuk. Barulah ajjushi itu menurunkan banernya

"anyeonghaseo, joneun Luhan imnhida." Sopan Luhan tersenyum

"oh, ne tuan. Saya supir yang akan mengantar anda ke rumah. Mari ikut saya." Luhan pikir semua orang Korea adalah orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi. Dulu baba tirinya juga seperti itu yang tiba-tiba sudah menikahi mamanya tanpa bicara apa-apa pada Luhan. Dan sekarang? Supir itu juga tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil alih kopernya dan berjalan mendahului Luhan. Odult juga, saat pertama kali mengenal Luhan. Pemuda itu langsung menyampaikan tujuannya.

Korea, atau lebih tepatnya Seoul nampak berbeda dari yang tersimpan dalam ingatan Luhan 6 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang semuanya terlihat lebih… entah bagaimana Luhan mengucapkannya. Semuanya lebih trend dari 6 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sekarang banyak bangunan baru dan jalan yang di lalui kendaraannya sedikit memusingkan dari jalan yang di ingatnya 6 tahun lalu.

Tapi, tetap saja, China kelihatan lebih menakjubkan di mata Luhan dari pada Korea. Dan orang-orang China tentu lebih ramah dengan basa-basi. Hhh.. Luhan tak bisa bayangkan bagimana ia bertemu orang-orang baru di Korea. Luhan dengar, orang-orang Korea juga lebih suka berkelompok lalu si penyendiri akan di anggap aneh, dan kemungkinan untuk di tindas akan sangat besar.

Oh, Luhan. Saat sampai di rumah nanti, Luhan juga akan bersikap layaknya orang korea yang tak suka basa-basi langsung menyampaikan tujuannya pada mama, ia akan memilih homeschooling dari pada bersekolah di sekolah biasa atau sekalipun di sekolah Odult. Luhan tak yakin pemuda itu mau membantunya beradaptasi.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya yang dari tadi bersandar di sandaran kursi saat mobil yang ia tumpangi memasuki sebuah halaman rumah. Luhan mengedarkan pandangan dari dalam mobil, entah kenapa ia merasa gerbang dengan rumah sekarang lebih jauh dari yang di ingatnya 6 tahun lalu. Dan halamannya jauh lebih luas dari 6 tahun yang lalu. Lagi, seingatnya tak begitu banyak tumbuhan hijau di halaman rumah, hanya ada lapisan beton dan keramik di mana-mana. Tapi, sekarang semuanya berbeda tapi bangunan rumahnya tetap sama.

Luhan keluar dari mobil di bantu seorang pelayan membawa barang-barangnya. Lihat? Pertama sampai saja, bukan wanita yang di panggilnya mama yang menyambut, melainkan para pelayan. Mamanya benar-benar melupakan Luhan.

"mari ikut saya, tuan muda." Luhan melangkah mengikuti seorang pelayan yang berjalan mendahulinya memasuki rumah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu saat seorang pemuda hendak keluar dari rumah. Pemuda berseragam itu ikut berhenti dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

Pemuda itu terlihat tampan, Luhan merasa familiar dengan pemuda di hadapannya dan.. entahlah, tatapannya benar-benar tidak sopan menurut Luhan. Mereka baru saja bertemu, dan pemuda itu dengan seenaknya menatap Luhan dari bawah ke atas lalu ke bawah lagi sebelum ke atas lagi dan tersenyum mengejek. Benar-benar orang Korea…Apa dia sedang menilai?

"apa sepatumu dari China?"

"ne?" Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya, pemuda itu mendesis sinis

"kau belum memeriksakan telingamu ke dokter? Aku rasa suaraku sudah cukup keras di tangkap indera pendengaran semua yang ada di sini."

Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya sebelum mengatup lagi. Ini benar-benar awal yang buruk. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia sampai tapi sudah mendapat sambutan seperti ini.

"ne! Aku tidak memeriksakan telingaku karna aku merasa tak memiliki masalah dengan itu." yeah, begitu, kau memang harus membalasnya, Luhan. Pemuda di hapannya maju satu langkah membuat Luhan membusungkan tubuhnya ke belakang hendak melangkah mundur saat pemuda itu mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan

"ugh! Ku pikir apa." pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengibas-ngibas udara. Luhan mengeryit heran "apa itu parfum dari China?" pemuda itu memicingkan mata sambil mendesis kearah Luhan. Luhan membuka mulutnya, ternyata pemuda itu maju mengendus bau tubuhnya dan setelahnya, apa ini? Apa pemuda itu mengejek bau tubuhnya?

Luhan menunduk mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri yang ia rasa tak bau sama sekali. Tapi, kenapa pemuda itu menampakan ekspresi seakan Luhan baru saja kentut di hadapannya?

Luhan mendongak mengarahkan kepalanya pada pemuda itu yang melangkah pergi lalu kembali dengan sebuah selang air. Luhan bingung hingga tiba-tiba ia memekik tertahan saat selang air itu memuncratkan air yang langsung mengguyur tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Luhan membasuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan saat pemuda itu mematikan airnya.

"membersihkanmu." Pemuda itu melempar asal selang air tadi. Luhan hendak bicara atau memaki pemuda itu yang telah menyiramnya dan semua orang di sana diam saja namun, pemuda itu lebih dulu melanjutkan "orang asing, kalau ingin masuk. Sebaiknya lepas semua pakaian dan bersihkan dirimu di kolam sana" ia menunjuk kolam ikan dengan air mancur yang berhadapan dengan balkon rumah " Aku tidak mau udara di dalam rumahku tercemar bau yang tidak mengenakan."

Sungguh Luhan menahan emosi hingga wajahnya memerah dan rahangnya mengeras. Luhan membayangkan ia melucuti semua seragam pemuda itu dan menceburkan pemuda kurang ajar itu ke dalam kolam ikan di depan sana. Luhan benar-benar kesal, bahkan setelah berkata, pemuda itu seenaknya berjalan memasuki sebuah mobil.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana penilaian orang-orang China menempatkan mahkluk sepertimu sebagai ulzzang. Cih! Selera yang payah!" Luhan termanggu. Seingatnya tak ada yang menyinggung soal dirinya seorang ulzzang. Tapi, kenapa pemuda itu tau?

Mata Luhan membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Ia ingat, ia tau pemuda itu—Odult?—

Benarkah dia Odult?

Pemuda kurang ajar itu dan pemuda yang menjadi tempatnya berbagi cerita di internet itu benar-benar mirip. Tapi, kenapa perilaku mereka bertolak belakang? Luhan yakin dia Odult tapi…..

Ah, ataukah Odult di internet adalah seorang faker yang memanfaatkan wajah pemuda itu? Tapi, bagaimana pemuda itu tau kalau ia seorang ulzzang?

Luhan masih bergalut dengan pikirannya sebelum pemuda itu kembali membuka suara

"tasmu benar-benar kuno. Apa itu trend di China?" pemuda itu mendecih sinis, menutup pintu mobil dan meninggalkan Luhan yang menganga tak percaya. Seorang pelayang hendak mendekat guna menyadarkan Luhan yang sepertinya terkena struk tiba-tiba

BRUK!

"HYAAAAAAAA! AKU INGIN PULANG! AKU INGIN PULANG!." Luhan menginjak-injak tasnya yang baru saja ia banting ke lantai. Pelayan yang tadi hendak mendekat langsung melompat dan memeluk temannya melihat kelakuan Luhan "PULANGKAN AKU! SIAPA SAJA PULANGKAN AKU KE CHINA!" Luhan masih menginjak-injak tasnya hingga deheman seseorang yang begitu keras mengintrupsi. Luhan menoleh dengan wajah merah yang kesal

"maaf, tuan muda. Saya tidak bisa menuruti kemauan anda yang itu." Luhan memperhatikan orang yang baru saja di lihatnya selama ia berdiri di situ tadi. Rasanya Luhan kenal dengan ajjushi itu "jadi, sebaiknya anda masuk dan berganti pakaian, tuan muda." Luhan ingat, ajjushi itu yang 6 tahun lalu terus menuntunnya ke mana-mana selama pesta dan sesudah pesta pernikahan mamanya. Ternyata ajjushi itu masih hidup juga dan sekarang sudah sedikit beruban.

"silahkan tuan muda." Ajjushi itu mempersilahkan Luhan namun Luhan hanya diam menatap si pelayan dengan satu alis terangkat.

"jika anda ingin membersihkan diri di kolam ikan seperti yang tuan muda Sehun katakana. Silahkan, saya tidak akan melarangnya, tuan." Kini alis Luhan berkerut. Setaunya ajjushi ini seorang pelayan, tapi, kenapa bicaranya tidak sopan?

"tapi, sebaiknya anda tidak melakukannya. Tuan muda Sehun memang seperti itu. Lama-lama anda akan terbiasa dengannya."

Sehun? Tunggu! Sehun bukannya nama adik tirinya?

"siapa namanya?"

"anda tidak ingat adik anda, tuan muda?" Luhan memasang wajah datar " tadi itu tuan muda Sehun." dan yang menjadi seharusnya untuk Luhan. Adiknya tak akan tumbuh lebih besar darinya. Tapi, kenapa….hah?

"bukannya yang tadi itu, Odult?" ajjushi mengerutkan alis tak mengerti

"itu tuan muda Sehun, tuan. Adik tiri anda. Saya tinggal di sini bertahun-tahun, dan saya yang mengawasi pertumbuhan anak itu." pelayan yang tidak sopan menurut Luhan. Ia pikir, mungkin semua pelayan di rumah ini akan sama tidak sopannya "mari ikut saya, tuan." Ajjushi berjalan lebih dulu karna pikirnya mempersilahkan, Luhan tak akan melangkah dan tetap berdiri pada tempatnya.

Jadi, intinya selama ini Luhan bercerita tentang dirinya pada adiknya sendiri. Ia juga bercerita pertemuan singkat dengan namja kecil yang flat itu pada orang yang sama yang di sebutnya flat. Aigoo!

.

To Be Countinue…

.

Ell note :

Terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau baca, komen, favorite, follow dan lain-lain. Ini emang rated M.

Tapi bukan berarti tiap chaptnya ada NC. Lagian, FF ini masih harus beradaptasi. Jadi, kalau tiba-tiba ada NC kan aneh. Ini 'kan bukan FF yang langsung ke topiknya.

Kinshi Matawa De…nai?

Artinya 'terlarang atau tidak'. Banyak orang ngematokin hubungan saudara tiri itu terlarang. Tapi, yang Ell cari di internet. Ada beberapa sumber yang bilang kalau hubungan ini gak masalah karna mereka gak sedarah dan berbagai alasan lainnya lagi, tapi, ada juga yang bilang ini gak boleh dengan berbagai alasan juga. Ell jadi bingung makannya coba bikin FF ini. Jangan mikir yang macam-macam. Ell Cuma iseng cari di internet masalah kayak gitu.

Dan lagi, jangan terlalu berharap FF ini bakan ehem… Ell gak tau D.O.S itu daebak atau gak. Tapi, kalau di bandingin sama FF ini. Yah… jagan berharap FF ini bakal semenyenangkan D.O.S buat di baca. Ell berani taruhan kalau kalian terkantuk-kantuk baca FF ini kan? Hhh…. Yaudah, sayonara dan selamat tidur ;)

Ah, NADO SARANGHAE :D


End file.
